Are we meant to be together?
by xXTakaraHitsuyamaXx
Summary: Hinata had run away from everything, but when she realized what she had done it was too late. She was captured by Akatsuki and was about to die. Will someone save her? Who will it be? Itachi x Hinata.
1. Chapter 1: The begining

Hinata had run away from everything, but when she realized what she had done it was too late. She was captured by Akatsuki and was about to die. Will someone save her? Who will it be? Itachi x Hinata.

**Warning:** A bit OOC, and lots of grammar mistakes since English is not my first language.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto! *Kneeled down and cry* T.T

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was an early morning, the sky was blue, the sun was shining brightly, and the leaves were dancing with the air. There in the Hyuga compound, a beautiful indigo-hair girl sat in front of a mirror, combing her beautiful long hair. She hummed a sweet melody, which her mother used to hum. Hinata had always wanted to spend more time with her lovely mother. Every since she was a child she always believed that her mother would be up in the sky watching over her.

Suddenly her face saddened as she thought about a blonde hair boy. "Naruto-kun" Hinata thought. Even after the blonde hair boy brought Sasuke back to the village, the way Naruto looked at her didn't change at all. In fact, there are even rumors that Naruto was dating Sakura. Hinata dropped her comb in front the mirror. "No matter how many times I comb my hair… Naruto-kun will never notice me" she said to herself and climbed onto the bed. She hugged herself tightly and started to cry.

Hinata hasn't stepped outside the room since she heard the rumors about Naruto and Sakura. Every day and every night she spent her time in her room, crying alone.

* * *

*knock* *knock*

"Hinata-sama, mind if I come in?" a Hyuga boy stood in front of the door waiting for reply patiently. Hinata eyes wideneds as she heard her cousin's voice. She knew that Neji only visits to her if needed. She got out of the bed.

"N-Neji-san? J-Just a moment p-please". Hinata wiped her tears and dashed into the bathroom. She quickly washed her face and headed towards the door, and went back in front of the mirror to make sure there was no sign of her crying. She nodded to herself and went to open the door. Her hand grabbed the knob, and stopped. 'Don't worry, just breath in and out, keep yourself clam' Hinata said to herself. She turned the knob gently.

"Y-yes Neji-san?" she asked putting a laborious smile on her face while facing the floor. Neji sighed as he walked into the room. No fake smile would work on the Hyuga genius. He looked into his cousin's face. "Is it about Naruto again?" Neji asked in his usual tone. Hinata just nodded slightly unable to face her own cousin, afraid that he might think her as a coward or someone who doesn't deserves to be their heiress, for crying over nonsense.

"Hinata look at me!" Neji said with a demanding tone. Hinata's tear slowly dropped onto the floor. She slowly lift up her head and eyed Neji with tears forming in her pale colored eyes. "I am so-sorry N-neji-san". The Hyuga boy sighed softly, he gently put his hands on the heiress's shoulder "Stop being so selfish." Hinata was shocked to hear those words.

"S-selfish?" Hinata stood there, more tears falling down from her face. "You don't know that the whole family is worried about you, you haven't eaten for days, and in fact you haven't even stepped outside the room." The Hyuga genius eyed the princess before him. "Neji-ni san, you… yo-you don't understand a thing about me!" Hinata pushed Neji away and run as fast as her leg could carry. "No one would understand me, no one would know how I am feeling all these days." she murmured.

Neji just stood there losing his cool, and regretting for what he just said. 'I better run after her'. "Hinata" Neji shouted as he run after the heiress but was stopped by someone. "Uncle? I have to get her" Neji said as he continued on running. "Stop" Hishi shouted.

Neji sighed, he stopped and returned to his uncle. "Leave her alone and let her face the consequences" Hishi left and returned to his office, leaving Neji alone.

"What are you going to do Neji-san?" Neji looked around as he saw his younger cousin. Neji sighed "I don't know".

* * *

Hinata dashed into the village. Many people staring at her with curious eyes, she ignored them and run straight forward. She didn't even notice that the blonde hair boy calling her name.

She stopped as she reached to the dead end. She slowly wiped away her tears, she looked around and found a black wall in front of her and she was surrounded by badly built buildings. This was a place she had never been before.

"W-who is it?" She stuttered, fear was perceptible in her voice. An old lady was behind her. The old lady's eyes were pale white, and her skin was full with wrinkles. She felt chills on her spine by just looking at her. "Hello, sweet little girl… Are you lost my dear?" the old lady smiled sweetly.

* * *

*In the Hyuga Compound*

"Neji!" a blonde hair boy shouted, punching the gate. "Oi young man, go back!" a Hyuga guard replied shouting back.

"Let me in you old man!" the blonde boy shouted and started to kick the gate.

"Naruto stop!" the Hyuga genius quickly walked towards the gate. He eyed the angry shinobi before him. "What do you want?"

"Where is Hinata?" Naruto stared at the Hyuga in front of him. "What did you do to her?"

"Hmph" Neji smirked. "She is our heiress baka… and my duty is to protect her, why should I do anything to hurt her?" The wind blew slightly along with some flower petals.

Neji stared at the petals 'Cyclamen? I thought there is no flower such as Cyclamen grow in Konoha' Neji grabbed a piece of petal and thought. 'Goodbye, separation!' Neji eyes widened as he thought about the meaning of that flower.

"Oi Neji! Pay attentions will ya" Naruto shouted as he banged the gate.

"Open the gate!" Neji demanded. As the door opened Neji ran as fast as he could to find Hinata. 'Separation?' 'Hinata-sama' Neji thought.

* * *

"No, I-I am n-not lost" Hinata replied as she eyed the old woman in front of her. 'Something is not right…' Hinata thought.

"Don't be afraid my darling, I won't hurt you" the old woman smirked. She walked closer to the heiress. Hinata quickly grabbed a kunai in her pocket and stood in a battle position.

"Smart, but not smart enough"

*Boom* Smoke surrounded the whole area. Hinata coughed as she tried to find the old woman. She was shocked to see a man instead of an old woman. She took a few steps back as she stared at the man with a black coat which is decorated with red clouds. "Y-you are…"

* * *

Ok, please REVIEW! This is my very first Fanfic so I am sorry if it is not good... but i hope you to review!

**Chibi Hinata: Why d-do I ha-have to face the A-Akatsuki? *pouting***

**ME: Hinata-chan so kawaiiiii! *grabbing Hinata hands***

**Chibi Neji: Let go of her!**

**ME: MEhh... why should I have to listen to you? *stick my tongue out***

**Chibi Hinata: I-Is ok, Neji-nisan... I-I am a-alright *Smiled***

**ME: *eyes sparkling* Hinata-chan! Mwah~ *hugged her tightly* **

**Chibi Hinata: *blushing deeply* **

**Chibi Neji: Lesbians... **

**Hinata and ME: PLS REVIEW!**

**Chibi Neji: baka**

**ME: Oi Neji, say it!**

**Chibi Neji: pls review...*sighed*  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Kipnapped

**Warning:** Lots of grammar mistakes since English is not my first language.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, NOOOOOO!

**Chapter 2**

*Boom* Smoke surrounded the whole area. Hinata coughed as she tried to find the old woman. She was shocked to see a man instead of an old woman. She took a few steps back as she stared at the man with a black coat which is decorated with red clouds. "Y-you are…"

"U-uchiha Itachi" Hinata was totally surprised by what she saw. The guy who murdered his whole clan, is here, right in front of her. The S-class criminal. Hinata knew she could never defeat him. She grabbed her kunai tightly, her tears rolling down her face. 'I think I should just give up, I should surrender.' Hinata thought. Itachi smirked at her reaction. 'Weak'

Suddenly Naruto face popped out of her mind. She realized that she should never give up. The words Naruto said echoed in her head. 'I must never give up, I must fight until the end' her eyes widen as she thought about something.

"A-aren't you su-supposed to be d-dead?" Hinata asked. "You see me alive don't you? Why bother asking?"

She stared at the Uchiha in front of him. "Hmph, are you afraid?" Itachi asked provocatively.

"You wish!" Hinata activated her Byagugan, she charged directly to the Uchiha. She tried to attack him with her gentle fist, but of cause the Uchiha dodged it easily for every time she attacked him. Hinata jumped behind, she scanned the Uchiha in front. She couldn't even lay a finger on him. He was fast as expected, Itachi hasn't even attacked her, all he did was dodged, but Hinata was already panting.

"Is that all you got? Pathetic…". Itachi slowly walked towards Hinata. 'What should I do? Sh-should I attack h-him again?' Hinata stood there froze. She don't really know what to do, by the time she realized the Uchiha was right in front of her only a few foots. Hinata felt herself shivering, her legs were shaking, and she stared at him making his first move. Just with one strike, Hinata passed out. Itachi walked towards her, he lifted her up and carried her. "What a waste of time" Itachi said as he walked into the forest.

* * *

"Hinata?!" Neji ran around the village looking for the heiress. He felt as if he is finding a piece of coin in a village.

"Oi Neji? Did you find her?" the blonde hair boy asked. "I will be on my way home if I found her" Neji replied looking around. "So are you on your way home?" Naruto asked confused.

"Do I look like I am?" Neji breathed out heavily. Naruto scratched his head and followed the Hyuga genius. He knew Neji was very worried, he himself is worried like hell too.

"Naruto, Neji!" Naruto looked around and saw a beautiful pink hair girl running towards him. "Sakura-chan!" Naruto waved at her.

"What is going on? You guys looked like you are trying to find something" the pinky-hair girl questioned. "Is Hinata-chan we are finding" Naruto replied. Sakura was surprised, she had lots of questions to ask about it but she put them aside. "I will help you too!" Sakura said in a serious tone. Neji nodded thankfully.

* * *

Hinata slowly opened are eyes, she slowly get up and recalled what happen. Yes, she was kidnapped by Itachi Uchiha-the S class criminal. She felt dizzy, she closed her eyes to let the dizziness go away. She reopened again. She looked around and found out she was in a forest, under a tree. Her eyes trying to find someone. She took a step back when she saw Itachi sitting quietly near a river bank. 'Strange, I never knew Akatsuki worked alone sometimes' Hinata thought. Hinata gave up on running away, she knew Itachi could easily caught her.

"So you are awake?" Itachi stood up and walked to her. Hinata just nodded slightly. "Wh-what do you want fr-from me?" Hinata asked. "I don't know" was all Itachi answered.

Hinata could see that he was telling the truth. She nodded as Itachi gave her something. "Here, eat". Hinata took a slice of bread and started to eat slowly. She got up and gazed around. "What are you finding?" Itachi asked. "W-water" Hinata replied blushing. "Stop with that shuttering… and follow me" Itachi demanded. "H-Hai" Hinata quietly followed him. 'I think I should go back' Hinata thought looking at the sky. 'Maybe not, they don't even care about me anyway, I am pretty sure my father wants me to be death so that Hanabi could become the heiress' Hinata said to herself.

Suddenly Itachi stopped, and Hinata who is gazing around bumped into him. Hinata looked up and blushed. "We are resting here for tonight" Itachi said coldly. Hinata scanned the cave in front of her, is small but large enough for the two of them and is dark and creepy.

Hinata walked into the cave. She observed the cave, it is dry, clean, and there is no animals living in there. "Phew" she sighed. Even thou she is a shinobi she is still scared of animals like bears or tigers.

Itachi stared at the girl who is observing the cave. He really wanted to know why Pain asked him to bring her. In his eyes she is weak, pathetic and yet beautiful. Itachi shook his head, 'What am I thinking?'

"I am going to make a fire, is about to rain soon" Itachi said as he looked above the sky. Hinata nodded and sat in the cave. Within a few minutes she fell asleep. Itachi sighed as he stared at the sleeping girl.

Hinata hugged herself as the wind blow. Without wasting any time Itachi quickly made a fire. As soon as he finished the rain started to fell. Itachi looked above the rain. 'What are they going to do with her' he thought.

* * *

Hope you enjoy! Oh one thing this story was after Sasuke killed Itachi. No one had told Sasuke the truth about Itachi yet. Naruto saw Sasuke after the fight with Itachi and brought Sasuke back to the village.

**Chibi Hinata: I-I am kidnapped?**

**ME: Gomen Hinata-chan, but yes **

**Chibi Neji: Oi... don't you hurt Hinata-sama *glared***

**ME: Okok I won't **

**Chibi Itachi: So I am alone with Hinata-chan?**

***Neji glared at Itachi***

**Chibi Neji: YOU WHAT?! **

**Chibi Itachi: Is not like I am going to do something to her... geez *Blush***

**ME: Did I just saw Itachi blushed?**

**Chibi Itachi: No you didn't **

**ME: hmmm... okie?**

**Chibi Hinata: Uc-uchiha-san is not a p-pervert **

**Chibi Neji: Don't you dare laid a finger on her Uchiha**

**Chibi Itachi: Ok I will listened to you... never *smirked***

**Chibi Neji: TEME!**

**ME: Ok ok stop !**

**Chibi Hinata: pls review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Flashback

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... T.T

The indigo-haired girl slowly opened her lavender-hued eyes as the sun shone down on her face. She got up, curiously looking around. "You awake?" Hinata looked behind and saw the elder Uchiha polishing his tools. Hinata slightly nodded.

"Um… c-can I go to to-toilet please?" Hinata asked blushing.

Itachi stared at her for a moment and sighed. "You may go but be quick… if you run away there will be punishment awaiting you" he replied coldly. Hinata nodded quickly; she really needed to get some fresh air, too. It was so dark in the cave, and the air was musty. The cave reeked of animals. Hinata quickly ran into the forest and relieved herself.

On the way back to the cave, she smiled as she saw a lake. The water was crystal clear and was about three or four feet deep. She walked over as if in a dream. Her hands gently skimed the water. 'It's a bit cold', she thought. She decided to wash her face. So refreshing, she quickly took off her shoes. She hesitantly put her right foot into the water, followed by her left. She rolled up her baggy pants, took off her sweater, and threw it on to the lake's shore. Hinata really loved the natural beauty of the calm waters. As she walked in the water she suddenly remembered something; the reason why she loved places like this.

* * *

**(13 years ago)**

"Hinata-chan? Come here my sweet child," a beautiful, dark-haired woman called out, her lips curved into a pretty smile. She walked towards a garden where her daughter was playing. Strands of her hair danced in the wind as it blew past. Hinata smiled as she run to her mother. She looked at her tall woman, admiring her beauty, sweetness and kind face.

She stopped when she reached her mother, and stared at her with a cute smile forming on her face, "I- I want to b-be just li-like you wh-when I grown up mo-mother" little Hinata blushed as she said those words.

"You will be, my sweet child" Hinata's mother laughed. "Come with me, I want to show you something". Hinata nodded and followed her mother. As they walked out of the garden Hinata saw a boy aged around 8 or 9 and a woman. She noticed that her mother greeted that other lady with friendliness. 'Must be her friend' she thought. 'But who is that boy?' Hinata eyed the dark-haired boy. She blushed and looked away as the boy smiled warmly at her. "Hinata, they will be accompanying us." Hinata mother said sweetly.

They walked outside the Konoha village, and as the three people walked in front of Hinata, she stared at the boy's back. 'An Uchiha?' Hinata didn't notice there was a stone lying on the ground; she stepped on it and tripped. The moment when she thought she was about to hurt herself, someone caught her. "M-Mother?" she said as she looked up. Instead of seeing her mother she saw the boy. "Hinata-chan!" her mother ran towards her. Hinata shakily stood up. "I a-am fi-fine mother" Hinata sweetly smiled. "Tha-thank you Uchiha-san." She bowed at the boy. The boy nodded. "Be careful next time," he smiled warmly at her.

They stopped as they reached their destination. Hinata looked around and saw a lake and a waterfall cascading down some far off rocks. She shook her head and took a step back. She was terrified of water. More importantly, she was scared of the creatures living in said water. Fish, turtles and other creatures, she was afraid of them, each and every one.  
The boy eyed her curiously. Soon he realized what her problem was.

"Hinata? Mikoto and I are going to pick up some fruits to eat, stay here, okay? I understand you're afraid of water but don't worry, you don't have to go into the water if you don't want to." Hinata's mother said as she walked together with Mikoto. Hinata nodded and tried to find a dry place to sit. She walked towards a giant tree and sat quietly under it, chin resting on her knees. The ebony haired boy followed her silently. "Why are you afraid of water?" he asked.

"Huh?" Hinata looked at the boy.

"I mean, why are you afraid of water?" he repeated.

Hinata stood up and looked out at the lake in front of her. "The creatures, the creatures living in the lake, I-I am af-afraid of them" Hinata said in a soft voice. The Uchiha boy chuckled. "I-Is th-that a pro-problem?" Hinata questioned, not really liking the Uchiha boy.

"Gomen, you really are just like my little brother" the dark haired boy smiled. Hinata's face light up.

"Y-you mean t-there are ot-other people who are afraid of something?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, sure, everyone has their own weakness, for me I am afraid of…. losing my family members…. friends…they are all important to me, you will understand how much they matter later in your life." The Uchiha boy smiled as he patted Hinata's head gently. Hinata didn't really understood what the boy meant and just nodded in agreement.

"Come." the Uchiha boy grabbed her hands to pull her towards the lake.

"Wh-wha? Wa-wait!" The boy looked at her and smiled.

"Don't be afraid, trust me." Hinata hesitated for a moment and decided to 'trust' him. The boy rolled up his pants quickly. "Roll up yours too, you might not want to get them wet," said the boy as he helped the young Hyuga girl who didn't really know how to roll up the hem of her pants.

They walked towards a shallow part of the lake. The Uchiha boy jumped into the lake, clearly enjoying the coolness, while Hinata slowly stepped into the water. 'It's warm…' Hinata thought. The Uchiha boy splashed water at her. She decided to run away at first, however she finally thought it was 'fun'. "Water is fun" Hinata said to herself.

Mikoto and Hinata's mother watched their children playing. Hinata's mother giggled, "Looks like I was right that I brought extra clothes for her."

Mikoto laughed. "Look at them together, they're having so much fun!"

Little Hinata quickly ran behind the Uchiha boy as she saw a small group fish coming towards her. Worse was when a turtle charged towards them; Hinata ran away but the Uchiha boy quickly grabbed her hand.

"Don't be afraid." The Uchiha boy guided her to the turtle. Hinata wasn't scared of the water anymore, but she wasn't sure she could be brave in front of a turtle. The dark haired boy rested their hands on the turtle's head. The turtle looked up Hinata as she gently patted it's head. "I-It didn't bi-bite me" Hinata said happily as she looked at the boy.

"You thought that it would bite you?" He looked at Hinata as she played around in the lake.

"Ye-yeah" Hinata blushed.

Hinata spent her time in the water for an hour or longer. She splashed water at the Uchiha boy and happily ran around. Only laughter was heard at that time. As their mothers called out for them, Hinata was the first to step out of the water. She was shaking like a leaf from coldness. Her mother quickly wiped the shaking Hinata down with a towel and changed her clothes. The four of them spent their time on the shore until sunset and walked back to the village, and split on the paths to their own homes.

"I fo-forgot to ask h-his na-name" Hinata said to her mother.

"You will have a chance to ask him later, sweetheart." Ever since that day, Hinata never saw the Uchiha boy again. Her mother died in the year after that, Hinata was left with her father and her little sister Hanabi.

**End of flashback**

* * *

**Present**

"What are you doing?" a clam voice was heard from behind her. Hinata sighed as she realized who it was. "I a-am sorry, I-I sp-spaced out for a wh-while."

Itachi expressionlessly stared at her, "Pick up your sweater and let's go back." Hinata quickly got out of the lake and picked up her sweater. When she looked back at the lake, the Uchiha boy's face popped into her mind and Itachi's face was next to his. They look alike, she mused.

* * *

So once again,** please review**!

**Chibi Neji:** Hinata-sama hasn't come back home yet...

**Chibi Naruto:** I know right!

**Chibi Neji:** I know, you know... baka

**Chibi Sakura:** Is all your fault Naruto! Is your fault that Hinata-chan is gone

**Chibi Naruto:** Mouu.. Sakura-chan what did I do? *pouting*

**Chibi Sasuke:** You don't even know what you did... you are doubtlessly a baka

**Chibi Sakura:** Sasuke-kun! 3

**Chibi Naruto:** Sasuke-teme, what are you doing here?

**Chibi Sasuke:** Finding Sakura...

**Chibi Sakura:** Awwn... Sasuke-kun, you don't need to be like that *blushing*

**Chibi Naruto:** Oi, teme Sakura is mine!

**Chibi Sasuke:** Like a care about a dummy like you

**Chibi Naruto:** She is mine!

**Chibi Sasuke:** NO mine!

**Chibi Naruto:**Mine!

**Chibi Sasuke:**Mineee!

**Chibi Sakura:** Shut up both of you! *Punched both of them in their face*

**Chibi Neji**: Idiots... PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
